Generally, a visual feed, stream, or other listing of activities on a social networking site are organized in chronological order. For example, a user of the social networking site may be associated with a plurality of contacts, or “friends.” Any of these friends may engage in an activity, and this activity may be organized in a stream or feed on a user interface of the social networking site to be displayed to the user. It follows that as the number of friends the user has increases, and/or the number of activities each friend engages in increases, it is substantially difficult for the user to discern between activities within the stream in a meaningful manner.
Further, current systems tend to lose out on activities that may be important to a user, but have rolled out of view in an activities list simply because of the date of an activity. Also, a stream can be filled by the activities of a more prolific user, thus pushing out activities from other users that are older.
What is needed in the art is a better way of presenting user-relevant information or activities to a user.